futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Timeline (Collaspe and Rebuildment)
2013 January *1 - The United States Supreme Court rules the Arizona Immigration Law unconstitutional and is repealed by federal order. *2 - Protests against the United States Government begins in Phoenix and Tucson, which leads to tensions between anti-immigration and pro-immigration. *3 - President Barack Obama calls for peace in Arizona, but his words do nothing but increase tensions between the Government of Arizona and the United States. *4 - Protests in Phoenix escalate to full-out violence between the two opposing groups, leading to eleven dead and fifteen wounded. *5 - The State of Arizona secedes from the United States, with Governor Jan Brewer calling the US Federal Government a "... trampler of states rights...". *6 - President Obama, angered at Brewer, orders the National Guard to arrest Brewer under the charges of treason. However, his plan doesn't go very well, and the Arizona National Guard sides with Brewer and provides weapons and training to the Arizona Army. *7 - Protests against President Obama's decisions spread into southern Nevada, Utah, New Mexico, and even California. *8 - Apple Inc becomes the first trillion dollar company, bypassing Microsoft as the world leader in computer technology and products. *9 - President Jan Brewer declares independence from the United States and secures all remaining military installations with the State of Arizona, as well as moving forces against the Hoover Dam. *10 - President Obama is declared "enemy of the state" by the Republic of Arizona. Pro-immigration groups in the Republic of Arizona are deported to California. *11 - Protests to join the Republic of Arizona begin in Las Vegas, which are snuffed out by the Nevada National Guard and the Las Vegas Police Department. *12 - President Obama sets up an economic blockade against the "rogue" state of Arizona, cutting off food and supplies to the nation. *13 - Clark County, Nevada secedes from the United States and joins Arizona, which gives the country dominance over the Hoover Dam and power supply to Southern California. *14 - The Mexican government is overthrown by Mexican Nationalists and the new government's plan is to assist Arizona, and help destabilize the United States. *15 - The Treaty of Yuma is signed between Arizona and Mexico, giving the Republic of Arizona access to the Gulf of California, while Mexico earning a potential ally in North America. *16 - US Airways is renamed Arizona Airways by the Federal Government of Arizona, which plans to remove all remnants of the United States from its past. *17 - The Supreme Court unanimously postpones the 2012 presidential election until the Arizona Crisis can be solved. *18 - The Strait of Hormuz is shut down by Iran, which angers Saudi Arabia and the United States. President Obama demands that Iran reopen the strait. *19 - President Brewer orders the Arizona Army to occupy the California counties of Imperial and San Bernardino. *20 - Troops from Fort Irwin are deployed to eastern San Bernardino County to repeal the Arizonian invaders from California. *21 - The 1st Infantry Division of the Arizona Army pushes down Interstate 15 from Clark County and captures the small towns of Baker and Nipton, before pushing on toward Barstow and Victorville. *22 - Fort Irwin is captured by the 1st Infantry Division, crippling deployments to southern California to repeal the Arizona Invaders. Category:Collapse and Rebuildment Category:Needs Picture Category:Timeline Category:Outdated Articles